Juice=Juice
Juice=Juice (pronounced as ジュースジュース) is a Japanese pop group under Hello! Project, originally formed with five members of Hello Pro Kenshuusei and a soloist, on February 3, 2013. Juice=Juice's highest selling single is "Next is you! / Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai" with 47,016 copies sold while their lowest selling major label single is "Senobi / Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa" with 32,391 copies sold. Members :Main article: Juice=Juice Members Current Members ;1st Generation (2013) *Miyazaki Yuka (宮崎由加; Peach) Leader *Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子; Apple) Sub-Leader *Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希; Lemon) *Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林; Grape) *Uemura Akari (植村あかり; Melon) ;2nd Generation (2017) *Yanagawa Nanami (梁川奈々美; Medium Blue) *Danbara Ruru (段原瑠々; Orange) Former Members *Otsuka Aina (大塚愛菜; Orange) (Left; July 5, 2013) History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2013 On February 3, during the Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ show in Fukuoka, Juice=Juice was announced as a new unit, consisting of Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari, with each member representing a fruit."ハロプロ研修生内、新ユニット結成のお知らせ。" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013-02-03. The unit was unnamed until February 25, when the name and member colors were revealed."ハロプロ研修生新ユニットに関して" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2013-02-25.TommyVD. "New Hello! Project Unit named 「Juice=Juice」". Hello! News Service. 2013-02-25. On March 2, Juice=Juice made their debut as a group at the Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013, where they also announced and performed their first indies single titled "Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne". Their debut indies single was pre-released on March 31 in respect to Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. The single had a general release on April 3, 2013 and reached #25 in the weekly Oricon charts, selling 2,275 in its debut week.TommyVD. "Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne – Oricon First Week". Hello! News Service. 2013-04-10. From March 16 to May 21, Juice=Juice was the opening act for parts of the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~.TommyVD. "Juice=Juice – Morning Musume Opening Act". Hello! News Service. 2013-03-13. On April 20, they were the opening act for the opening day of ℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ in Kanagawa Prefecture.TommyVD. "~Treasure Box~ Tour – Opening Act". Hello! News Service. 2013-04-11. On May 5, they performed and pre-released their second indies single "Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru" at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event.TommyVD. "H!P Trainees – Fanclub Recital & Juice=Juice Second Single". Hello! News Service. 2014-03-31. Following the Kenshuusei event, Juice=Juice had their first fanclub event at Nakano Sun Plaza later that day.TommyVD. "Juice=Juice – First Fanclub Event". Hello! News Service. 2013-04-01. "Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru" later had a proper general release on June 12.TommyVD. "Samidare Bijou ga Samidareru – General Release". Hello! News Service. 2013-05-17. On May 19, it was announced during Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ that Hello Pro Kenshuusei would be releasing their second indies single titled "Ten Made Nobore!" on June 8 with Juice=Juice.TommyVD. "Hello! Project Premium Live – Coverage". Hello! News Service. 2014-05-19. The single is officially counted as Juice=Juice's third indies single. Juice=Juice and Hello Pro Kenshuusei had a release event for the single on June 13.TommyVD. "H!P Trainees featuring Juice=Juice – Release Event". Hello! News Service. 2013-06-11. On June 13, the group's major debut was announced for summer 2013, with the single "Romance no Tochuu".TommyVD. "Juice=Juice – Major Debut". Hello! News Service. 2013-06-13. The same day, Miyazaki Yuka was announced as the group's leader, while Kanazawa Tomoko as sub-leader."Juice=Juiceメジャーデビュー決定のお知らせ！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013-06-13. (Archived) They also switched labels from UP-FRONT WORKS to hachama. On July 5, it was announced that Otsuka Aina had withdrawn from both Hello Pro Kenshuusei and Juice=Juice due to contractual issues with her family.UP-FRONT PROMOTION. "Juice=Juice 大塚愛菜に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Fanclub. 2013-07-05. Juice=Juice resumed activities as a 5 member group. As a fresh new group, Juice=Juice participated on various shows and events: UmiFesta OGA Song on July 14,TommyVD. "Juice=Juice & The Possible – UmiFesta OGA". Hello! News Service. 2013-06-28. Harajuku Dream JOL Festa on July 30,TommyVD. "Juice=Juice – JOL Festa". Hello! News Service. 2013-07-14. BAYLINE GO! GO! radio show on August 7,TommyVD. "Juice=Juice – Public Radio Event & Magazine". Hello! News Service. 2013-08-01. Pony Canyon's Ponikyan! Idol Club Thanksgiving ~Rival no Rival wa Idol~ on September 1,TommyVD. "Juice=Juice – Ponikyan! Idol Club Thanksgiving". Hello! News Service. 2013-08-09. Nagoya TV's Fall 2013 Idol Festival on September 29.TommyVD. "Juice=Juice – Nagoya TV Festival". Hello! News Service. 2013-09-03. On August 9, Juice=Juice began their mini live tour titled Juice=Juice Fresh Festival 2013. The tour concluded on August 28. On August 21, Juice=Juice had a fanclub event titled Juice=Juice Ouen Kikaku 2013.8 ~Miracle x Juice x Box~ in Tokyo.TommyVD. "Juice=Juice – Fanclub Event". Hello! News Service. 2013-07-12. Juice=Juice was the opening act for ℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" on September 9 and 10.TommyVD. "Juice=Juice – °C-ute Opening Act". Hello! News Service. 2013-08-31. Juice=Juice also had handshake events prior to the Budokan concert showings.TommyVD. "Juice=Juice – Budokan Events". Hello! News Service. 2013-09-06. On September 11, their debut single, "Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT)", was released in 6 editions. The single debuted at #2 in the weekly Oricon charts with 37,213 copies sold.TommyVD."Romance no Tochuu – Oricon First Week". Hello! News Service. 2013-09-19. On October 3, Juice=Juice began broadcasting their first regular radio show titled We are Juice=Juice on bayFM.TommyVD. "Juice=Juice – First Radio Show". Hello! News Service. 2013-09-26. From October 12 to November 17, Berryz Koubou and Juice=Juice performed in a joint live house tour, titled Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice.TommyVD. "Berryz Kobo & Juice=Juice – Joint Tour". Hello! News Service. 2013-08-06. On November 22, it was announced that Juice=Juice won a New Artist Award and were nominated for the Best New Artist Award at the 55th Japan Record Awards."第55回『レコ大』候補発表 V3かかるAKB、HIRO勇退のEXILEら" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2013-11-22. The event took place on December 30, but they did not win. On December 5, Juice=Juice released their 2nd single "Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu" in 6 editions. It is their highest selling single with 45,834 copies sold. 2014 On February 27, Juice=Juice released their first group photobook titled Juice=Juice 1st OFFICIAL PHOTO BOOK. On March 19, Juice=Juice released their 3rd single, "Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai!" On March 21, Juice=Juice's first solo live tour, Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~, was announced. The tour began on June 13 and concluded in December. On May 24 and 25, Juice=Juice held their first fanclub tour titled Juice=Juice 1st Fanclub Tour ~Miracle×Juice×Bus~ in Yamanashi. On July 30, Juice=Juice released their 4th single, titled "Black Butterfly / Kaze ni Fukarete".TommyVD. "Juice=Juice to release new single". Hello! News Service. 2013-06-01. On September 23, Juice=Juice performed at the PINK!SS & Kopinks! Special Live 2014 ~Uso Mitai na Kyou~."【構成演出】「ピンクス＆コピンクス！スペシャルライブ2014～嘘みたいな今日～」" (in Japanese). Kodama Ameko Official Website. 2014-08-20. On October 1, Juice=Juice released their 5th single, titled "Senobi / Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa".Hello! Project. "http://www.helloproject.com/release/detail/HKCN-50387/" On November 8, Juice=Juice performed at Ajinomoto Stadium. Former Morning Musume member Fujimoto Miki and her son Toranosuke went to watch Juice=Juice's performance.http://www.chunichi.co.jp/chuspo/article/entertainment/news/CK2014110902000167.html From November 19 to 24, Juice=Juice starred in their first musical Koisuru Hello Kitty. 2015 On April 8, Juice=Juice released their 6th single, titled "Wonderful World / Ça va ? Ça va ?". It's their first single to reach #1 on the Oricon Weekly Chart, as well as their first single not produced by Tsunku. On May 2 during the opening concert of the Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ at Nakano Sun Plaza, Juice=Juice announced their first studio album First Squeeze! would be released on July 15. They also announced their goal to perform at Nippon Budokan in 2016, and their plan to reach it by performing 220 shows across Japan."【ライブレポート】Juice=Juice、初のホール単独公演を聖地・中野サンプラザで開催。次の目標は日本武道館" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2015-05-03. On May 30, Juice=Juice was invited to perform at the live event @ JAM 2015."「@ JAM 2015」にJ=J、TPD、鳴海杏子、Machico" (in Japanese). Natalie. 2015-04-13. On June 21, Juice=Juice began their goal to perform 220 shows by fall 2016 with the Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code1→Begin to Run~ concert tour. On October 8, it was announced Juice=Juice would be starring in a 2016 Fuji TV drama titled Budokan about a 5-member idol unit called NEXT YOU. During the recording, which began in November, many of Juice=Juice's live shows, events, and appearances were as NEXT YOU.http://www.nikkansports.com/entertainment/news/1549685.html 2016 On February 3, Juice=Juice released their seventh single, and their first as NEXT YOU, titled "Next is you! / Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai". On February 6, Juice=Juice's first TV drama Budokan premiered on Fuji TV. Another version, with 15 minute longer episodes of the drama, premiered on BS SKY PerfecTV! on February 10. On March 12, Juice=Juice performed at the PINK!SS & Kopinks! Last Live 2016 MOMENT memories/memorize."ピンクス＆コピンクス！ラストライブ2016　イベント" (in Japanese). Shizuoka Asahi TV. "ピンクス＆コピンクス！ラストライブ2016 | Live/Event" (in Japanese). The World Standard Official Website. 2015-11-29. On May 4, it was announced via video, during the Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~ at Nakano Sun Plaza and on Hello! Project Station, that Juice=Juice would hold their first concert at Nippon Budokan on November 7 after reaching 220 shows as part of the LIVE MISSION 220 project."Juice=Juice、11・7に日本武道館公演が決定 ドラマでも目指した目標実現に涙" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2016-05-04."アンジュルムイベント&マナー、J=Jライブ&お知らせ、研修生リハ、石田ヘアアレンジ MC：牧野真莉愛・船木結【ハロ！ステ#167】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2016-05-04. On October 26, Juice=Juice released their 8th single, "Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ / KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! / Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou". 2017 On March 11 and 12, Juice=Juice held their second fanclub tour, Juice=Juice Fanclub Tour ~Miracle×Juice×Bus 2~ in Izu. On April 26, Juice=Juice released their 9th single "Jidanda Dance / Feel! Kanjiru yo". On May 19, Juice=Juice released "Goal ~Ashita wa Acchi da yo~" as a digital single. On June 16, the group released "Jouro" as their second digital single. On June 26, it was announced through as special episode of Hello! Project Station that Danbara Ruru and Yanagawa Nanami, as a concurrent member from Country Girls, have joined Juice=Juice as new members and would begin activities in the group in the Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER concert tour"ハロ！ステ号外 ～ハロー！プロジェクト2017新体制決定スペシャル～" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2017-06-26."ハロー！プロジェクト 新体制について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-26."[EN Concerning the new organization in Hello! Project]." UP-FRONT LINK. 2017-06-26. and Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Seven Horizon~.Kanazawa Tomoko. "♪.リハ 金澤朋子" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-07-11. On August 23, Juice=Juice will release their third digital single, "Fiesta! Fiesta!".https://twitter.com/Akari__Kiki/status/886162761436217344 Activities Outside Japan Juice=Juice performed outside of Japan for the first time on October 3 and 4, 2015 in Taipei and Hong Kong as part of the LIVE MISSION 220 project. On February 11 and 12, 2017, Juice=Juice was invited to perform at the @JAMxTALE in HongKong 2017."「@JAMxTALE in HongKong 2017」Juice=Juice出演決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-12-20. On April 12, 2017, Juice=Juice announced they would hold overseas concerts in the United States, the United Kingdom, France, Germany, Mexico, Thailand, and Malaysia in the fall."ハロ！ステリニューアル！J=JMV2曲&コメント、モー娘。'17ドキュメント、研修生紹介、アンジュ中西MV紹介、J=J宮崎ヘアアレンジ、Q&Aコーナー MC：宮本佳林、山木梨沙【ハロ！ステ#214】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2017-04-12."Juice＝Juice新曲衣装は石田純一をイメージ？" (in Japanese). News Walker. 2017-04-26. The tour's title was later announced as Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~in the World~ and would begin on September 8 in Mexico City. The group was invited to perform at Viral Fest Asia 2017 in Bangkok, Thailand on June 2 and 3, 2017."[EN Short report of Juice=Juice performance during VIRAL FEST ASIA 2017 in Thailand]." UP-FRONT LINK. 2017-06-07. On September 23, 2017, Juice=Juice will perform in the JAPAN x MALAYSIA Friendship Concert 2017."Line Up Artist (JAPAN) : Juice=Juice." Friendship Concert (via Facebook). 2017-07-12. Group Name Origin Juice=Juice was named by Tsunku. According to him Juice=Juice's concept should be cool and sexy. He named it with the hope that it would be a unit that was fresh and full of personality forever. Still, the fact that it is not bright and cheerful childish, It is a good stretch while mature, to COOL, and can produce a sense of youth sizzle. Discography :Main Article: Juice=Juice Discography Albums= ;Studio Albums *2015.07.15 First Squeeze! ;Soundtrack Mini Album *2014.12.24 Engeki Joshibu "Musical Koisuru Hello Kitty" Original Soundtrack |-|Singles= ;Indies Singles #2013.03.31 Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne #2013.05.05 Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru #2013.06.08 Ten Made Nobore! (Hello Pro Kenshuusei feat. Juice=Juice) ;Major Singles #2013.09.11 Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) #2013.12.04 Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu #2014.03.19 Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! #2014.07.30 Black Butterfly / Kaze ni Fukarete #2014.10.01 Senobi / Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa #2015.04.08 Wonderful World / Ça va ? Ça va ? #2016.02.03 Next is you! / Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (NEXT YOU / Juice=Juice) #2016.10.26 Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ / KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! / Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou #2017.04.26 Jidanda Dance / Feel! Kanjiru yo ;Digital Singles #2017.05.19 Goal ~Ashita wa Acchi da yo~ #2017.06.16 Jouro #2017.08.23 Fiesta! Fiesta! |-|DVDs= #2013.07.26 Juice=Juice Ohirome Event #2014.01.09 Juice=Juice Profile Movie Kanzenban #2014.01.27 Juice=Juice Ouen Kikaku 2013.8 ~Miracle x Juice x Box~ #2014.04.16 Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice #2014.11.27 Juice=Juice FC Event 2014 ~Miracle x Juice x Box II #2016.04.xx Juice=Juice FC Event 2015 ~Meri Kuri x Juice x Box~ #2017.03.xx Juice=Juice FC Event 2016 ~Meri Kuri x Juice x Box II~ #2017.07.xx Juice=Juice Fanclub Tour ~Miracle×Juice×Bus 2~ in Izu Publications :See Also: List:Juice=Juice Publications Photobooks *2014.02.27 Juice=Juice 1st OFFICIAL PHOTO BOOK *2017.04.29 Juice=Juice PhotoBook ~from DVD MAGAZINE Vol.11~ Calendars *2014.09.13 Juice=Juice 2015 Calendar *2015.09.12 Juice=Juice 2016 Calendar *2016.09.24 Juice=Juice 2017 Calendar Works Radio *2013– We are Juice=Juice Theater *2014 Koisuru Hello Kitty TV Programs *2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life *2014– The Girls Live TV Drama * 2016 Budokan (武道館) Magazine Appearances Listed are group magazine appearances only, solo magazine appearances are not included in this list. Trivia *Even after their official debut, Tsunku said members can be added into the group. *Tsunku shortens their name as "Juu=Juu". *The average age in the group is 19.2 years old as of November 2016. *Miyazaki Yuka is the only member who was not from Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She is also the oldest member. *All current members participate in a SATOYAMA Movement unit. *When they were an indies group, the members incorporate their image colors in jewelry and socks in their singles. *They are the first group of Hello! Project to release a triple A-side single. *The members declared October 10th to be "JuuJuu no Hi" (Juice=Juice Day). *Juice=Juice is the first Hello! Project unit to be created under UP-FRONT PROMOTION. *They are the only group in Hello! Project to have fruits as their member colors. *They are the first group in Hello! Project to not have a B-side in any of their singles. *They are the first Hello! Project act with no relation to Morning Musume to reach #1 on the weekly Oricon singles chart with "Wonderful World / Ça va ? Ça va ?". CD Sales Count See Also *Juice=Juice Members *Juice=Juice Discography *Juice=Juice Concerts & Events *Gallery:Juice=Juice *List:Pocket Morning Juice=Juice Weekly Q&A *Gallery:Juice=Juice Music Videos References }} External Links *Hello! Project Official Website *Up-Front Works Official Page (archived) *Official Google+ Page *Official Facebook Page *Official Twitter Page *Official Juice=Juice Channel *Official Ameba Blog *Official Announcement from Hello! Project cs:Juice=Juice de:Juice=Juice es:Juice=Juice fr:Juice=Juice it:Juice=Juice ja:Juice=Juice Category:Juice=Juice Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:2013 Units Category:Hello! Project Category:Groups Category:Tsunku Category:Oricon Category:Hachama Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:5th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:8th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Groups featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Groups featured in Girls Live Category:Groups featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Up-Front Promotion Category:Green Member Color Category:Light Purple Member Color Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Country Girls